villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Menander
'''Menander '''is one of the secondary antagonists of ''The Sacred Quest ''and ''The Lost Scrolls, ''the fifth and sixth books in Chris Heimerdinger's ''Tennis Shoes Adventure Series. ''He is one of the Sons of the Elect who follows Simon Magus. The Sacred Quest Menander is first introduced alongside Saturninus when the two of them lead a group of the Sons of the Elect to raid Quamran in search of the Scroll of Knowledge. The Sons of the Elect find and capture Harry Hawkins, Meagan Sorenson, and Jesse in the ruins. Menander questions both Harry and Meagan about their origins and the scrolls in their possession, and deduces that the scrolls are the ones they are looking for. He suggests reading the scrolls, but Saturninus reminds him that Simon Magus wanted the scrolls brought back to him before they were opened. However, Menander opens all of the scrolls to see if any of them are the Scroll of Knowledge that Simon wants. On realizing that none of them are the Scroll of Knowledge, Menander burns several of them in a fire. He furiously asks Harry and Meagan where the Scroll of Knowledge is, but both of them deny knowing where it is. Menander reluctantly lets the two of them go. Later, Menander accompanies Simon Magus when he ambushes Harry's, Meagan's, and Jesse's camp. Menander and the Sons of the Elect kidnap Meagan and Jesse and bring them to their villa, while Simon tells Harry to bring him the Scroll of Knowledge in exchange for Meagan and Jesse. The Lost Scrolls While Meagan and Jesse are being held in the catacombs of the Sons of the Elect's villa, Meagan attempts to intimidate the Sons of the Elect by pretending to be an all-powerful sorceress. Menander, though noticeably unimpressed, humors Meagan as she gives explanations for her various 21st-century appliances. However, when Meagan makes claims of what will happen to Rome and the surrounding areas in the future, Simon, Menander, and Cerinthus brush them off and declare her a false prophetess. Later, when Meagan and Jesse escape their cell, Menander and the other Sons of the Elect give chase. Meagan and Jesse are able to escape and find liberation with the Roman army. On Mount Gerizim, the Sons of the Elect are able to recapture Meagan and Jesse. As they prepare to begin their ceremony, several of the Sons of the Elect notice the Romans setting the surrounding forest on fire. Menander negates their fears, saying that Simon's power will keep them safe. Shortly thereafter, Harry Hawkins comes with the Scroll of Knowledge. The Sons of the Elect take the scroll and bind Harry, along with Garth Plimpton and Gidgiddonihah. The Sons of the Elect pour cups of poison in order to kill themselves and enter the postmortal world. Meagan tries to talk some sense into them, but Menander shoots down her argument. Simon tries to force-feed Harry a cup of poison, only for Harry to break free of his bonds and splash the liquid into Menander's face. Due to the poison splashing into his mouth, Menander is poisoned and falls writhing and shaking. Not long after, the area is set on fire by the Romans. Menander, along with Simon and the rest of the Sons of the Elect, dies in the fire. Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Thief Category:Evil from the Past Category:Minion Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional